Hunting With the Winchester Boys
by awinchester96
Summary: Kat, A girl who finds herself hunting along side the winchester boys to avenger her mother. On the way she finds herself falling for more than one winchester...


Chapter 1:

My name is Kat, and I didn't know a damn thing about a damn thing. I was un-afraid of the dark and little bumps in the night two weeks ago and then it all changed.

My mother rushed into my room late at night in a panic, telling me we needed to leave as soon as we could. She never would answer me on why we were leaving or where we were going but she was too freaked out, we had to leave.

This thing that looked like my mom took me to an old grungy house that had no occupants obviously- half had no roof and most of the window were broken in but thats all i could remember.

I followed the thing down into the basement, and then she turned on me. My real mother was tied to a chair in the back of the room, not alive.

The thing was following my every move with its eyes, looking at me like i was next.

i lunged away when it jumped at me but unfortunately my efforts did not succeed.

The next thing i remember was waking up to two boys cutting the ropes off of my wrists and ankles

waking up was a dazed feeling but it wasn't something forgettable. So many emotions were running through me, anger, fear, sadness.

The boys helped me up off of the floor after i was finally free of the ropes.

One was very tall with brown hair that fell just below his ears and deep brown eyes. I know when someone has seen some shit, and this guy for sure has.. He is broken and trying not to be-and that much was obvious. He has a real sensitive look to him too, a lot of love but its more hidden away. The man is very built, with a little bit of scruff around his face.

He kneeled next to me and assisted me to sit up straight. My leg hurt badly from god knows what-ugh- and i started to feel extremely light headed

He looked genuinely scared for me, was i dying? i couldn't be…

black dots surrounded my vision and my head started to feel heavy, my arms felt like noodles

"Dean! I need help over here" The man cried out.

The other man came rushing over, covered in blood with a slight grin on his face. He had short dirty blonde hair and piercing apple green eyes. quite a looker, He was also very buff

"Damn it feels good to gank a shifter. It's a nice break after all of those other sons of bitches, eh Sammy?" Dean said with a slight chuckle. The man who's name seemed to be Sammy, looked annoyed and concerned

"Dean not now, look at her we could lose her!" He picked me up and cradled me in his arms.

"Oh little sympathetic Sam, She'll be fine just needs to sleep it off! barely any bruises just a knock to the head and a minor stab-Be fixed up in no time."

I couldn't move and the room was spinning, but Sam carried me out of the horrible basement and away from a nightmare.

i blacked out again, but this time when i woke up it was the sound to a nice engine and the hum of low voices. Even Though i had no idea who these to men were i trusted them. They saved my life. Sam and Dean.

"You know the house rules Sammy! Now either pick between Led Zeps Ramblin' On, or Travelin Riverside Blues or shut your cake hole!"

Sam scoffed and shrugged from what i could tell- I was laid down in the back seat.

"Why do we have to listen to the same songs over and over-" He shook his head and half smiled

"Bitch." Dean said

"Jerk" Sam replied

"Ramble on" I exclaimed. Sammy peered over the seat and smiled

"Hey, How you feeling?" He asked

dean screamed "This girl has got some damn good music taste! How ya feelin soldier?"

i slowly sat up and looked into the front seat- i was taken aback. Both of these boys were gorgeous and bad, my favourite. Sam looked back and half smiled

"Were almost home, Dean and i will let you sleep there and eat some food until we can find out where you come from-"

Dean shot a fast look at Sam and he returned it with a sorry glance to me

and then i realized i barely remembered anything besides the past two weeks.

"I…..I have no….idea where….." i staggered with my words. i couldn't grasp that i had lost my past to a bash to the head! how could i be weak enough for that… what attacked me…

"Its ok hun, just try not to stress yourself out too much about the whole thing right now until you get rest, ok?" dean said comforting me. He Shot a mean glance at sam

"Don't Stress Her out Sammy, You already convinced me to bring her back to the bunker with us…"

"Yes Dean, I know but i have a feeling we might need her for something one day, Just trust me on this!" Sammy exclaimed.

"My name Is Kat." I said Thats all i knew besides the fact my mother was dead, i can't remember shit, and i want revenge. These two boys will help me find it. I know they will.


End file.
